<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wardrobe Change by Chess_Blackfyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796138">A Wardrobe Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre'>Chess_Blackfyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Yellow Rose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, F/F, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), with artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the excitement of sealing the Breach and declaring the new Inquisition, a former Tranquil re-learns how to chose for herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Yellow Rose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wardrobe Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first crack at writing Dragon Age fanfiction since, well, my days on fanfiction.net</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Just, one more thing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes?” Josephine looks up from her notes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would it be too much trouble to get a change of clothes or something? Because I don’t think I can wear this,” she gestured the the simple grey outfitshe’d been dressed in while she recovered, “is appropriate to run around the Hinterlands.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Naturally,” Cassandra agreed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josephine thought of the dark Chantry style robes Trevelyan had been wearing when they found her. Standard apparel for Tranquil, she had been told, and probably added to the rumors of her being sent by Andraste. Perhaps not the most appropriate, given their lack of Chantry support. "If you want to change back into the robes you came with--"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Ambassador had not expected a reaction that strong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Trevelyan's face paled. “I—sorry.” There was a struggle as something like a snarl crossed her face. “Feel free to burn those or cut them up for bandages or something. I don’t want to wear them anymore.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josephine finds that curious, but does not ask. Wanting to be free of one's past is understandable.  “There are several shops and a blacksmith here in Haven, I’m sure if you have a look around, we can put something together,” she politely suggests, and makes a mental note to take another look at their finances.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” the mage nods, "Lady Ambassador.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A charming diplomatic smile. The Herald is clearly stressed and is just trying her best, after all. “No problem at all."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Elsa stood in front of the merchant’s stand and hated herself for how she was freezing. It shouldn't be complicated it should be easy. She remembered this being easy!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She just. Needed to make a choice. She’d made plenty of choices since she woke up in the dungeons. She chose to grab the staff. She <em>chose</em> to fight the shades. She <em>chose</em> how to get to the Breach, and she <strong><em>chose</em></strong> to help instead of running away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now she just needed to chose how she was going to look. She was going to buy new clothes for herself and wear something that wasn’t the same three identical Chantry-style robes. She needed to do it while everyone was staring at her, or pretending they weren’t staring at her, and—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Stop it Elsa, and just make a decision</em>. There is going to be danger, and a lot of walking so. Start with something simple. Something easy.</p><p class="p1"><br/>“Shoes,” she mumbled to herself. “Start with shoes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The boots grab her interest. Black leather ending at her mid-thigh. They look sturdy, even as the material under hands feels soft and smooth. “Antivan leather,” the shopkeeper smiles. Elsa fumbles both at returning it and reaching for her small coin purse. She knew how much she had down the last copper, and it’s more than enough to pay for them.</p><p> </p><p class="p1">Nearby she she sees scarves, some for keeping warm, some just for show, both types in a variet of colors.. Elsa decides she wants one.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yellow.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Elsa decides that she likes yellow. So she decides to buy a yellow scarf</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After that, it’s even easier. The robes are basic black (all the better to hide the stains) with yellow trim, the half skirt freeing up her movement, and allowing her to show off her new boots. A wide belt at the center, also yellow. Armor all the way up her left arm, the mark that seals the rifts would need all the protection it can get. For her right, just a simple gauntlet and vambrace will do, and there is a strange thrill at the asymmetry. But it wasn’t the only thing she wanted to change.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Looking at her reflection in the vambrace, Elsa sees the three scars that now cut through her cheek, a gift from one of the shades while trying to reach the Breach. She also realizes that her hair hasn’t been cut in years. A smile as she realizes she has another decision to make.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p> </p><p class="p1">The same elven servant from earlier cautiously enters the room. “I’ve brought the things you ask for, your Worship.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Elsa again tries for a reassuring smile, and has no idea how successful she is. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The servant cautiously places the objects on the desk: a simple razor, shaving cream, a small mirror, and a tie to use for her long hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Will you need any assistance, Your Worship?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I—actually yes. Would you mind holding the mirror for me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Elsa works slowly and carefully, not wanting to slip up and cut herself. (She remembers, remembers how the Templars would look for any excuse, any minor thing, and there are still Templars here). But even so, she decides that she doesn’t like the awkward silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“May I ask your name?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am called Suren, if it pleases you, Your Worship.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Suren. That’s a lovely name.” She looks at herself in the mirror. “Mine is Elsa.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They talk after that. Elsa asks her about what she’s been hearing around camp, how things are looking from her perspective. It’s almost normal.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p> </p><p class="p1">The so-called Herald of Andraste is nearly unrecognizable when Josephine sees her again. New robes and the sides of her head were shaved, some fringe nicely framing her face as the rest of her dark gold hair was gathered back into a braid. Glancing down, the Ambassador also noticed the fine Antivan boots, the quality leatherwork of her homeland immediately recognizable. (Not to mention, how shapely the Herald’s legs were).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josephine is so taken aback for a moment, but it is only a moment. But of course, Leliana still notices. At least she obliges her friendship by waiting until the Herald left before remarking on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It seems the Herald took your advice,” the spymaster commented. “She looks nice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She cuts quite the figure. The black and gold aesthetic implies that she’s serious, without being dower. The armor sells her sense of active purpose. If we want people to believe she’s the Herald of Andraste, she will need to present a certain image to the world.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes. I’m sure that was what you were focusing on.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josephine sends her old friend a sharp look, but diplomatically says nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>art of Elsa (and her boots) curtesy of feylen on tumblr!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Are you wearing the—“</p><p>“The Antivan boots? Yeah I am.”</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you have any thoughts/questions/want to see more of Elsa, comment below and let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>